The present invention relates to the field of electric vehicles, and more specifically, to charging electric vehicles.
As countries seek to address future energy requirements in a rapidly growing and changing world, achieving sustainable transportation has emerged as a vital mission. Electric vehicles (EVs) represent one of the most promising pathways to increased energy security and reduced emissions of greenhouse gases and other pollutants. EVs reduce dependence on petroleum and tap into a source of electricity that is often domestic and relatively inexpensive.
The infrastructure needed to support wide-spread adoption of EVs is steadily growing. EV's continue to evolve and improve. Today's EV's are more efficient, dependable, and affordable than those introduced just a few years ago. There is a continued need for new and improved systems and techniques for EV charging which will generally help to spread the adoption of EV.